pokemon weapons awakened
by Pyrolion2
Summary: The world of pokemon has a new face and a new look with this story or four friends
1. Chapter 1

Pokèmon: Florces

In this land and time period pokèmon have the powers to turn into weapons, people use their pokèmon to protect the land and them self. The land had taken ideas from distance lands and let people run gyms, if you beat all the gyms you can challenge the elite four then the champion. We start of adventure in a town called winds gate, this is home of our hero and his three friends. Our hero's name is Daxie, his three friends names are Matt, DA, and Ana. We see the professor walking back to his lab, after leaving notes for the four friends to come to the lab and get their pokemon.

"Wake up Daxie" Ana said, I woke up from my sleep to see her standing over me. She said "Go get ready your late to get your pokèmon." I looked at her with a distance blank look. She started telling me that we all got letters from the professor telling us to come get our pokè Ana left my house i was just pulling on my red shirt and putting on my black jacket. I walked out of my house and started walking towards the lab. I was remembering when i first moved here, and met the gang that would become my best friends and rivals on our journeys. When I got to the lab the door opened and out stepped Matt wearing his green shirt and Black pants. He looked at me and said "You're late all four of the pokèmon are gone." I replied "dang it why didnt you guys wake ke earlier." He didn't anwser but just held the door for me to enter the lab. When I got inside i saw professor willow at his table holding one last pokèball with my name on it. He turned to face me and said "You're lucky that i had a special pokèmon just for you." I looked at him with a puzzling look as he handed me the pokèball. As I stood there with the pokèball in my hand, the professor had handed me three different coloured stones. He told me that my pokèmon needed these stones to make him better. When I exited the lab I was met by Matt leaning against the wall. He said " come one the others are waiting at the route." We ran to meet up with them, Ana was sitting on a rock with her pokèball in her hand, while DA was sitting under a tree. I asked them "Who got the other pokemon." Ana replied "Maxie, he got a pikachu with a gold collar that had a spot for a stone." I was shocked when I heard this. I told them that my pokemon also had a gold collar just like Maxie's. After we talked for a bit, Ana said "let's have a pokemon battle, Daxie vs al of us but one at a time." The rest of them were up for it, I was a little worried. Ana wanted to go first so she threw her pokèball in the air and out popped a charmander, she asked me " normal battle or weapon battle." I replied "weapon." So she told her charmander to turn in his sword form, she took a couple of swings. I pulled out my pokèball amd threw into the air and my Eevee landed on the ground. I told him to change into his weapon form. His weapon form was also a sword, I remembered the stones that I had when I noticed the collar had become a hole in the sword close to the hilt. I grabbed the blue stone and he turned back to Eevee and evolved into vaporeon. I told him to turn into staff mode, but in my mind I knew he had a sword form as well. I wanted the extra length it could help me, she started running at me and I sidestepped to avoid her attack and vaulted back with the staff. When I landed, I heard a voice in my head, I looked around trying to find where it came from. I knew the answer, and before I could figure it out, Ana had started running back towards me, she yelled "Ember." I braced for the fire, but before I had the chance the voice said "Use water gun." I replied by saying "Water gun." And out of the end of the staff shot out a blast of water that met with the ball of ember coming close to me. I started attacking by using water gun over and over again. When she fell Matt caught her and sat her down.


	2. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes,**

** i was sent a pm from mister bland that said the following. **

**"That would make for a good author's note, but I'm not sure if it elicits an entire chapter. By my recommendation I only meant to suggest that you provide more literary back-story to your idea.**

As of now, you have a description of 'this land' (Florces, I presume) and that they have developed a technology that turns pokémon into weapons and inherited a distant culture of gyms and battling. The main reason I called this idea interesting is because of the various applicable motifs you could choose to go on about:

- Is there a conflict between a pokémon remaining in their real form and turning into a weapon? The basics of the transformation may allude to a conflict between man and nature, and whether pokémon are allies or tools. Will there be some gym leaders who only see their pokémon as methods to enhance themselves, and will there be those who wish to preserve a pokémon's autonomy and contrast these utilitarian gym leaders?

- Why was the weapon technology created? From your description, it is used as a method of self defense. The origins of the ability, however, may lie at the inside of the main conflict of said power.

These two ideas brought me to suggest adding more back-story, especially in the first chapter. An instant way to characterize your quartet of starting adventurers is to show their reactions to the pokémon. Will they be split by their view of how and when to use this power? Are some of them too naive to have an opinion on the issue yet?

Of course, your story is entirely yours, and this is just some friendly discussion to help you on your way. None of these ideas need be considered if you wish to trust yourself more than you trust an outside, unfamiliar source- which is perfectly reasonable. I am definitely not ragging on your story.

Keep up the good work."

**Now i will be doing these notes probably between the chapters, and i am going to answer the questions he asked. **

**1. Yes there is conflict, but some of the trainers can't hear the voice of their pokemon. there will be gym leaders who use the pokemon to enhance themselves, since the idea behind my story is off pictures that someone drew, there are some pokemon who turn into armor. **

**2. the weapon technology was created so that in case of a war between other nations, Florces would be able to protect themselves better, and have many means of fighting. **

**As i said some trainers can't hear the "voice", when i wrote about a "voice" inside of daxie's head i was talking about him hearing his pokemons voice. **

**with the group, Daxie is the most scared and doesnt know what to do with the power that he has. Ana uses weapons more, because since she was a little kid she watched her dad use his pokemon like that. D.A. the most chilled of the group likes to switch between forms. Matt he just wants to have a partner with him, and doesnt care about what will happen to himself as long as his partner is fine.**


End file.
